


Sorry, Not Sorry

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which the bees finally sort out this thing growing in between them upon settling in at Shade Academy.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211





	Sorry, Not Sorry

“Hey.”

Blake hums softly, biting her cheek from where she reclines against the bunk wall and keeps her gaze locked onto the pages of the book in her hands. She can feel a smile threaten to break out across her face when a welcoming warmth settles on her right, a familiar scent of citrus, smoke and leather making itself known.

_ “Blaaaaaake.” _ Yang sing-songs, leaning closer to Blake until her nose is just  _ barely  _ brushing her cheek. Her breath ghosts over Blake’s skin and it takes all of Blake’s willpower to bite back the shiver that threatens to course through her body. “You know you can’t ignore me.”

“Can I help you, Yang?” Blake says with a weary sigh, choosing to ignore the way her lips curl helplessly into a subtle smile when she finally turns her head to Yang, her throat growing tight as their noses brush together. “Is something wrong?” She asks softly, her brow furrowing when Yang doesn’t pull away.

“You’re blushing— ‘cause you like me, right?” Yang says teasingly, her lips curling into a smug smirk as Blake’s face grows hotter and hotter.

“That’s right.” Blake says simply, her voice as soft and calm as the gentle smile on her face. Her heart stutters when Yang’s eyes light up, a delighted hum leaving her partner’s throat as Blake drops her book to the side and focuses on Yang.

Yang continues her teasing, her smirk growing wider and wider as Blake’s blush grows darker and darker. “You think I’m cute, dontcha?” 

“I do.” Blake deadpans, blinking slowly at Yang and letting her hand find Yang’s on top of the bed. “The cutest.”

“You’re wrapped around my little finger.” Yang has the  _ audacity  _ to quirk a brow at her as she threads their fingers together, her thumb brushing Blake’s skin tenderly, contrasting the cocky tone of her voice.

“Completely.” Blake murmurs, her cat ears relaxing against her head as she shuffles closer to Yang, accidentally bumping their noses together in the process and biting her cheek when Yang giggles softly.

“You’re in  _ looooove  _ with me.” Yang nuzzles their noses together teasingly, the action sweet enough to melt Blake’s heart.

“I am.” Blake breathes helplessly, her fingers tightening around Yang’s, her free hand reaching up to rest upon Yang’s collarbone. Her fingers lightly scratch Yang’s skin, just barely shifting beneath the orange tank top she’s been wearing to bed since arriving at Shade Academy. She can feel the way Yang’s heart begins to race, feel the heat radiating off of her thanks to her semblance. She can hear her swallow thickly, see the way her jaw tightens and it helps settle the nerves in her stomach to know that she affects Yang too. “I fell a long time ago, Yang, and I still am.”

“O-oh.” 

“You have no idea how much I love you.” Blake murmurs, her chest clenching painfully as she decides to lay it all out on the table. “Your eyes,” She leans up to brush her lips against Yang’s eyelid, noting how her breath hitches and her free hand curls into Blake’s shirt. “Your freckles,” Carefully, she trails her lips down to the bridge of Yang’s nose, lingering against her freckled skin and smiling. “Your heart, your soul, your strength…” 

The whine that Yang lets out when Blake moves to kiss up her jaw slowly, carving a path down her neck and planting a tender, lingering and open mouthed kiss against her pulse point takes Blake by surprise. She lets herself smile against Yang’s skin, silently observing the way Yang holds onto her shirt tighter as she pulls back to look at her flushed face, her lilac eyes shining brightly as she stares back at Blake. 

“I love every single thing about you.” Blake whispers, finally letting herself lean forward, gently kissing Yang’s bottom lip.

Yang freezes, a small gasp leaving her before she leans back into Blake, a breathy sigh leaving her as she kisses her back firmly. Blake lets her hands curl into the front of Yang’s tank top, whining softly when Yang pulls back to breath before rushing forward again, her arms tight around Blake’s back as her teeth gently graze Blake’s bottom lip. 

“I love you too.” Yang murmurs into Blake’s mouth, one of her hands sliding into Blake’s hair gently. “So,  _ so  _ much.”

“Yang-“

“I’m so glad that you have finally sorted your whole needlessly dramatic and prolonged stupidity out.” A voice says tiredly from the door, prompting the two young women to turn around and stare in shock as a very drained looking, thoroughly exasperated and slightly murderous Weiss Schnee steps into the room. “But could you  _ please  _ refrain from making out on  _ my  _ bunk? As happy as I am for you both, I would prefer that you leave my sleeping quarters out of this.” Weiss scowls, though Blake can see the corners of her eyes crinkling slightly and the corners of her mouth twitching as she fights back a smile. 

“Sorry, Weiss.” Blake apologises, biting her bottom lip to stop a grin from spreading across her face. “But you can’t exactly  _ blame  _ me. I mean… look at her.”

“I’d rather not.”

“I  _ would  _ apologise but I’m really not sorry.” Yang says cheerfully, draping her arm across Blake’s shoulders and leaning in to muzzle her nose against Blake’s cheek sweetly. “Like…  _ at all. _ ” 

“Yang, please.” Blake giggles, leaning into Yang’s side happily, shrugging helplessly at her teammate when Yang kisses her temple. 

Weiss’s expression softens, her scowl giving way to a gentle, tender smile as she sighs softly and walks over to where they sit. Calmly, she curls her arms around them and pulls them both into as tight of a hug as she can manage, her hands cupping the backs of their heads as they sink into her embrace. “I’m serious. I’m happy for you. You  _ both _ deserve this.” She murmurs softly, pulling back and smiling softly at them both before clearing her throat and reaching up to wipe her eyes with a small laugh. “Now, if you excuse me, thanks to you two ridiculous idiots, I owe Nora 50 lien.” She scolds teasingly, lightly smacking their shoulders and walking away, though not before throwing a final glare over her shoulder as she walks back out of the door. “And don’t you  _ dare  _ make out on my bed again! I will have  _ some  _ decorum around here!”

“Love you too, Weiss!” They call simultaneously, snickering softly as Weiss gives a frustrated groan and leaves the room. 

An awkward silence falls across them, though it’s not uncomfortable by any means. Blake’s chest flutters nervously as she looks up at Yang, her smile small and soft and oh so  _ helpless _ as Yang nuzzles their noses together again. Letting out a slow, shaky breath, Blake Blake plucks her book from Weiss’s bed and takes Yang’s hand; leading her over to her own bunk and gently encouraging her to sit with her back against the headboard. Blake reclines back against her partner, settling between her legs and humming happily as Yang accepts her weight against her chest eagerly, holding her and resting her chin upon her shoulder as Blake opens her book to read over her shoulder. 

And that is how they spend the remainder of their evening; with Blake holding a book for them to read and Yang holding  _ Blake  _ in turn, occasionally pressing shy kisses along her neck and tenderly turning Blake’s head to claim her lips with her own.


End file.
